Aún en mi mente
by butterfly whitlock
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando decides hacer tu vida con una persona cuando aún no olvidas a otra? ¿Le buscarías para un último encuentro o sólo te dejarías llevar por el recuerdo? Alice, se había casado ya con alguien más pero no lograba olvidar a su único amor, el explorar su cuerpo era la única alternativa para liberar el deseo acumulado hacia él y no evitaría calmar su ansiedad.


Sabía que no era correcto, después de casarme habíamos quedado en ser simplemente amigos, él siguió su vida y yo la mía, pero ¿Qué podía hacer si el recuerdo de sus caricias estaba tan vivo en mi mente? Definitivamente no era algo tan fácil de olvidar, al contrario, cada roce de su piel, cada beso, cada palabra torturaban mi mente taladrándola... "No es correcto" decía una voz en mi interior, más nunca la escuchaba así que no me importó ir hasta aquel lugar, hasta su casa.

Pero el auto me delataría, no podía armar sospechas, así que hice lo más razonable ante aquella necesidad, cambié solamente los zapatos de tacón por unos de piso y salí corriendo a toda velocidad, sabía que nadie me vería pues lograba ser muy rápida, gran ventaja ser vampiro en estas circunstancias cuando lo que más anhelaba era llegar a mi destino. Era tal mi necesidad que había llegado en menos tiempo de lo esperado.

Ágilmente subí hasta el balcón cuya puerta seguramente estaría abierta, ni siquiera sabía si estaba en casa y por lo que podía notar así era.

Me sentía frustrada al entrar en su habitación y encontrarme sola entre aquellas paredes. Si pudiera llorar seguramente lo estaría haciendo en aquel instante, pero recobré mis sentidos y comencé a recorrer aquella habitación que había sido testigo de tantos encuentros.

Pasé por cada mueble deteniéndome en su armario y abriéndolo, su olor golpeó mi nariz haciéndome estremecer mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro, y ahí estaba... Aquella camisa que tanto me gustaba se encontraba colgada en un gancho llamando mi atención, la descolgué y me dispuse a olerla, otra vez aquellas imágenes inundaron mi mente, su cuerpo sobre el mío, su sudor con mi sudor, su saliva por mi cuerpo y sin querer ya estaba yo camino hasta su cama.

Me detuve frente a ella aun con su camisa cerca de mi rostro, con mi mano libre recorrí el contorno suave de aquellas sábanas antes de recostarme.

Cerré mis ojos dejado que una vez más sus imágenes se apoderaran de mi mente, sin pensarlo siquiera mi mano comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, la que sostenía aquella camisa la soltó dejándola a un lado e imitó a su igual recorriendo mi silueta cada vez más insistentes.

Una de ellas acariciaba mi pecho mientras la otra bajaba a mi entrepierna, sólo con pensar en él mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, ya sentía aquel palpitar en mi bajo vientre mientras mi piel se erizaba al contacto con mis manos.

Sin siquiera esperarlo mi sexo comenzó a humedecerse por lo que uno de mis dedos se coló entre mis bragas hasta mi intimidad dejando que aquellos jugos lo mojaran antes de comenzar a acariciar aquel botón que me volvía loca, la ropa me estorbaba, más no tenía tiempo, necesitaba tocarme y así lo haría, simplemente bajé aquella prenda con la otra mano mientras seguía insistiendo con mi clítoris que comenzaba a endurecerse, y una vez más estaba yo ahí, anhelando ser tocada por aquel hombre que me excitaba, que me hipnotizaba y al que aunque no lo creyera lo quería, sí, yo lo amaba, tal vez no de la forma que el merecía, no tanto como para dejar mi vida de casada por él, pero lo hacía y era ese sentimiento el que me motivaba a estar ahí rememorando aquellos momentos juntos "Déjalo ir" decía aquella voz en mi interior tan inoportuna, más intenté ignorarlo y llevé mi otra mano a mi sexo, ya estaba completamente empapada y mi entrada dilatada esperando recibir algo que no llegaría, mas introduje uno de mis dedos, podía sentir lo caliente y húmeda que estaba, así que comencé a moverlo por todo mi interior mientras mi otra mano trabajaba con mi clítoris.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero estaba yo ahí aun rozando mi sexo con ambas manos, ya tenía tres dedos dentro de mi moviéndose con fuerza y rapidez mientras mi mano se centraba en acariciar aquel botón, lo movía, lo pellizcaba, lo jalaba mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a contraerse, su imagen en mi mente aún estaba ahí, siendo suya, entregándome a él "Sal de aquí, aléjate" volvió a decir aquella voz, pero una vez más no quise escucharla. No ahora que estaba más vivo su recuerdo que nunca, casi podía sentir su miembro rozando mis paredes que se estrechaban cada vez más aprisionándolo, su pelvis rozando mi clítoris estimulándolo, su pecho sobre el mío, sus manos masajeando mis senos y sus labios recorriendo mi cuello hasta mi mentón dejando besos húmedos hasta encontrarse con mi boca entreabierta que los recibía gustosa para que su lengua se colara en busca de la mía. Más nada de eso pasaba más que en mi mente, pero eran imágenes tan vívidas tan reales que me estaban llevando al máximo.

Sabía que en cualquier momento terminaría así que me moví aún más insistente mientras mi sexo se estremecía y palpitaba, podía sentir mis paredes comprimirse hasta aprisionar mis dedos impidiendo la fricción.

Las imágenes eran tan reales que giré mi rostro hasta rozar aquella camisa y embriagarme de su olor a tal grado que me había hecho llegar al clímax, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y un líquido caliente escurrió bañando mis dedos que salieron de mi sexo posándose sobre él mientras mis piernas caían por la cama completamente agotada.

Mi respiración apenas lograba acompasarse cuando una vez más aquella vox me habló "Ya es hora de partir, déjalo ser feliz, el merece alguien que le pueda dar el amor que tú no puedes brindarle" a mi pesar tuve que escucharla esta vez. Tenía toda la razón, yo no podía ser más egoísta y decidí por primera vez hacer lo mejor para él.

Pensaba en aquellas palabras cuando reconocí el sonido de su auto acercarse, me levanté a toda prisa tomando su camisa "No la extrañará" pensé antes se salir corriendo por la ventana camino a casa, sin percatarme que había dejado un testigo de mi acción aquel trozo de tela que alguna vez cubrió mi intimidad.

Mas lo único que importaba era alejarme de aquel lugar antes de que no pudiera dar marcha atrás...

**X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X**

**Holi-hola.**

**Ya vine a dejarles mi primer lemmon, es la primera vez que escribo algo así por lo que espero sea de su agrado, por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**Besitos y abracitos.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
